Harry Potter a true story
by M.I.High Fan2000
Summary: What if Harry's parents never died. How would his life be, and more important how would his life at Hogwarts be?


**Hi :) This is my newest fanfiction about Harry Potter. My co writer is Annispannis20. Sorry the spelling but my English isn't perfect... Hope you like it! Ps; I have changed the names of the books he need at Hogwarts, but not the authors. (Did it just to make it more interesting ;) and I changed the author for **_**A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration**_**)**__**I don't own Harry Potter!**

**(Harry's P.O.V)**

I was laying in my bed in my room when my mother came inside. "Hi Harry. What are you doing?" she asked. "Nothing. Just sitting here." I said and looked at her. I have your dads face, but your mother's eyes. I was tired that everyone said the same. Yeah, I know and so what? "Could you come down? I and your father wants to talk to you." She said, I nodded and followed her downstairs and into the kitchen. "I and your dad agreed that since it is your birth day tomorrow, we got you this." she said and held a cage with a snow white owl. "Wow, thanks. It is beautiful." I said and took a closer look at her. "Thought you would like it." My dad smiled looked at his wife. "I know what to call her. Hedwig." "That's great." My mom said as I opened the cage door and took her out. She sat on my arm and looked me in my eyes. "Now remember that she might would like to go out in the night to hunt for small animals. Besides, she can bring letters." My dad said. "Yeah, I know. I read a book about them. They are just so fascinating." I said and both of my parents smiled. I put her back in her cage and gave both of my parents a hug before I took her upstairs.

I opened my window and sat my white snow owl beside me. She looked at me with love in her eyes, and I knew that we were meant to be. She then spread her wings and flew out of the window. I saw her fly towards the moon before I feel asleep in the window.

The next morning I woke up by Hedwig tapping her beak on my head. When I opened my eyes she had a letter in her beak.

_Mr H Potter_

_The large bedroom window_

_10 Godric's Hollow_

_West Country_

_England_

Behind was a badge with a H in it. Above it was a lion, eagle, badger, serpent. It was a little text too. Draco, Dormiens, Nunquam and Titillandus I read in the text. I opened the envelope and found a letter.

_Dear Mr Potter_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accsepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry._

_Students shall be required to report to the Chamber of Reception upon arrival, the dates for which shall be duly advised._

_Please ensure that the utmost attention be made to the list of requirements attached herewith._

_We very much looking forward to receiving you as part of the new generation of Hogwarts' heritage._

_Yours sincerely_

_Professor McGonagall._

I stared at it. What was Hogwarts? I wondered. I took the letter and the envelope downstairs to show my mom and dad. "Mom dad look, look what Hedwig brought me now! She woke me up a couple of minutes ago." I exclaimed as I gave the letter to my father and the envelope to my mother. James smiled as he read the letter and my Lilly smiled as she turned to see the Hogwarts stamp. "But, I got accepted to a school I don't know anything about. Wait... was it there you meet each other?" I said as I remembered my mom and dad had told me something about it. My dad smiled and nodded. "So, what do you need?" Mom asked. "I need three sets of plain work robes in black.

One plain pointed hat also black, for day wear.

One Pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)

One winter cloak. Black with silver fastenings.

Please note that all student's clothes should carry name-tags at all times.

For books I need

Spells at Hogwarts (Grade 1) by Miranda Goshawk.

The magic world's history 1 by Bathilda Bagshot.

The magical theory's in the universe, by Adalbert Waffling.

Your first guide to transfiguration by Minerva McGonagall.

Magical Herbs and where to find them 1 by Phyllida Spore.

Dangerous potions and how to cure them Beginners 1 by Arsenius Jigger.

Care of magical creatures in the world. Easy for beginners by Newt Scamander.

How to protect you and your friend steep by steep 1 by Quentin Trimble." I said. "I see, looks like they have changed something since we went there." my dad said smiling. "I believe there is more you need Harry." My mom said. I looked further down the list and started to read. " I also need one Wand, one Cauldron (pewter, standard size 2) one set of glass or crystal phials, a telescope, one set of brass scales.

Students may also bring an Owl OR a Cat OR a Toad.

PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS. That's it." I said and looked at them. "Well, then I know what we are doing today. Now eat some breakfast and let's go to the one place where we can find everything you need. Diagon Alley." My mom said and she started cooking bacon for breakfast.

**So, that's it. Next chapter is written by Annispannis02.**


End file.
